


I See What You Mean

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Patient Bruce, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Stubborn Tony, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt on the Imagine Your OTP blog on Tumblr:</p><p>"Imagine Person A of your OTP needing to get glasses, but is afraid of how Person B will react. In the end Person B thinks they look as adorable as ever, but are glad Person A won’t be bumping into anymore objects"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See What You Mean

"Here Tony, you've got to read this part. It's hilarious." Bruce handed the magazine to him.

"God, Bruce, why do still insist upon reading printed things? You can get all of this online you know."

"I'm old fashioned. Humor me." Bruce smiled.

Tony gave the page a cursory glance. "Damn this print is small, and they've got white lettering on a yellow background. Are they trying to piss people off?" He gave the magazine back to Bruce. "This is too much effort. You read it to me."

Bruce sighed, and did as Tony wished.

 

Bruce had begun to notice it weeks ago. Tony seemed to be having trouble seeing things up close. Being farsighted himself, it was quite obvious to him. Tony, of course, never said a word about the subject. Bruce suspected it wasn't particularly bothering the other man. That, or Tony was just too stubborn to admit it. Yeah - probably the latter.

But recently, Tony had appeared to become agitated by his condition. He increasingly made up excuses to have Bruce read something to him. Bruce didn't mind, but he knew that eventually Tony would have to face his problem.

 

The last straw for both of them came one evening when Tony was cooking dinner for the two. More often than not either Bruce cooked, or they ordered in. But once in a while, Tony would try his hand in the kitchen. Bruce admits that Tony has improved in his culinary skills. Though when you're starting from basically nothing, you really have nowhere to go but up.

The meal was a simple one. Steaks on the grill, along with baked potatoes and corn on the cob, but it would also include a homemade dessert. Tony kind of enjoyed attempting desserts now and again. Even if they never turned out quite as pretty as the picture, they usually tasted good, so they'd be devoured by his ragtag group of tenants in no time. Tony's offering would be brownies, with a salted caramel drizzle. Since Tony loved caramel, his drizzle was more of a generous layer.

After they'd finished their meal, and the dishes had been washed, the two took their dessert into the living room to watch a movie. They settled onto the couch, and Tony watched as Bruce took his first bite of brownie. Expecting praise for his delicious treat, Tony scoffed when Bruce made a decidedly negative facial reaction. "Oh come on. It can't be that bad. It's just brownies."

Bruce valiantly swallowed the offending food. "Tony, I know you like salt, but this is way overdoing it."

"What do you mean? I followed the directions exactly." He took a bite, then knew what Bruce was complaining about. The caramel was obnoxiously salty.

In the meantime, Bruce had gone to the kitchen to retrieve the recipe for the caramel sauce. As he returned he asked, "Do you remember how much salt it called for?"

"Yep, four tablespoons, and that's what I put in." Tony replied defensively.

"No Tony, it says two tablespoons. You put in double the amount."

"Let me see that." Bruce handed him the box. "Are you sure that's a 2? Looks like a 4 to me."

"Maybe that's the problem, huh?" Bruce said it as gently as he could, but Tony was going to get irritated by the subject no matter what.

"Are you implying that I need glasses, because I don't. I can see perfectly fine. End of discussion."

"Ok, ok." Bruce held up his hands in defeat.

Stubborn man that he was, Tony took another bite of his brownie, just to make his point. Bruce tried not to notice him struggling to swallow it.

 

***

A couple of weeks had passed, and things remained the same, save for any further food-related disasters. Then one afternoon, Bruce went down to the garage to ask what Tony wanted for dinner. Tony was seated with his back to Bruce as he approached. He obviously didn't hear Bruce coming over his loud, but not as loud as it used to be, music. Bruce called to him when he was close enough. On instinct, Tony immediately turned to him, forgetting to do something he'd been so careful to remember to do over the last several days. It was too late. Bruce saw them for sure. He didn't bother to try to hide them. He waited for the teasing, or at least a know-it-all smirk from Bruce. He was puzzled when Bruce smiled warmly.

"When did you get those?" Bruce asked, stopping right in front of Tony.

"I dunno...a week or so ago." Tony felt like an idiot, and old, and goofy-looking. He reached to remove his new glasses.

"Don't." Bruce intercepted Tony's hand with his own, and held it.

"What?" He didn't understand the look on Bruce's face.

"You were right. You were so right."

"Well, I usually am, but what in particular are you referring to?"

Bruce couldn't break his gaze. "When you tell me to leave my glasses on...the whole 'sexy scientist' look. I never believed it until now." He leaned down and gave Tony a very unexpected, but very welcomed kiss.

Inside, Tony chastised himself for worrying that Bruce would be turned off by the glasses. He knew better than to underestimate him. "So even with said accoutrement, you still find me devilishly handsome?"

Bruce nodded, still staring like a kid with a crush. "I didn't think it was possible for you to get any more attractive, but as usual, you've outdone yourself. Bravo." 

Ego sufficiently stroked, Tony's self-consciousness faded away.

An impish smile curled on his face as Bruce continued. "Now what say we go upstairs and you give me the full 'sexy scientist' treatment?"

Tony rose, and led him by the hand. "You're gonna love it. You'll be begging for more."

Bruce had no doubt of that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in July 2013.


End file.
